


All of You

by artem_ace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/pseuds/artem_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I just want to kiss you. May I?' Nico grinned, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Will’s nose. 'You don’t have to ask for permission, you dork.'</p><p>Will surprised him by bringing the younger man’s hand up to his lips and giving it soft peck. He placed another kiss to Nico’s hand, then another.</p><p>'What are you doing?' Nico asked. Will looked at him sheepishly. 'I just want to kiss you all over…' He placed another kiss to Nico’s knuckles. 'Okay. Do it.' And he did."</p><p>very ooc old drabble. It's not smut, but it's like /almost/ smut so don't read if you aren't comfortable:3 Basically just kisses and cuddles^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

Nico fell back on the pillow, exhausted.

"You ready for another round?" Came a voice from his left.

“ _Gods no_ , Will, what the hell, I haven’t even caught my breath.” Nico replied giving his boyfriend an incredulous look. “I’m ready to  _sleep,_ if that’s what you mean.” He said, flipping over so that he could look at Will.

"Just making sure." The blonde chuckled, and laced their fingers together, holding their hands between their chests.

Will gazed lazily at the son of Hades. He was beautiful, in the purest sense of the word. They’d been dating for about 6 years now, and during that time, he’d been eating better and spending more time in the sun, returning him to his gorgeous olive complexion. He even had a sprinkle of freckles across his nose that Will couldn’t get enough of. Sometimes, like now, he would count them when Nico wasn’t looking.

Nico turned his head to meet his boyfriends eyes. “What?” He asked, smiling with his eyes as well as his mouth.

"Nothing." the son of Apollo replied. "I just want to kiss you. May I?" Nico grinned, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Will’s nose. "You don’t have to ask for permission, you dork."

Will surprised him by bringing the younger man’s hand up to his lips and giving it soft peck. He placed another kiss to Nico’s hand, then another.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked. Will looked at him sheepishly. "I just want to kiss you all over…" He placed another kiss to Nico’s knuckles. "Okay. Do it." And he did.

Will started with his fingertips. Moving along each one starting with his pinky and ending with his thumb. He placed another in the middle of his palm, then pecked up his arm.

Reaching his armpit, Will nosed it and tickled his side with the scratchy stubble gracing his chin, eliciting a short laugh from the younger boy.

Will then continued down his side and across Nico’s small stomach. “You should eat more.” Will murmured against his belly button. He made his way up Nico’s chest. “I eat plenty.” Nico replied indignantly. Will hummed and stopped kissing to reply. “At least I can’t see your ribs anymore.” He said, rubbing his rough hands against  Nico’s side gently, right where, a few years ago, his ribs protruded.

Nico didn’t reply and Will just sighed and moved lower. He looped his fingers in the waistband of the boys dark boxers, and waited for a nod of permission before continuing. Will slowly pulled them off and tossed them over to the general area of the laundry basket.

Nico’s breath hitched at the exposure and for the first time that night he realized what a vulnerable position he’s in. Will was looking at him _, all_ of him, and suddenly the heavy weight of insecurity fell on him.

They’ve had sex before, just this night actually, but during sex it was easy to keep things moving, distract the other person from your flaws. Displayed out on the bed, there were no distractions. A large part of Nico wanted to curl up in a ball and hide, but then he sees Will at the edge of their bed, rubbing his feet and giving him a shy smile. Nico relaxed. This was Will. Will loved him _. All_ of him.

Will slowly trailed the tip of his finger up the arch of Nico’s foot and Nico had to resist kicking him. He was ticklish and Will knew damn well his feet were his weak spots. He brushed his fingernails across his toes, and Nico immediately retracted his foot, panicked laughter escaping from him.

"Don’t you fucking dare Solace…" Nico warned, eyeing his boyfriend warily. "What, something wrong?" Will asked, batting his eyelashes. Nico glared at him in response. Will mock sighed, taking the hint, and removed his hands away from his feet.

He began peppering kisses on the soles of Nico’s feet, starting with his left, then moving over to his right. He kissed the insides of his ankles, then moved, back and forth, from left to right, creating an invisible ladder, connected by the traces of Will’s lips. Nico’s breath slowed as Will moved higher and higher, eventually reaching his thighs.

Will crossed over his upper thighs and moved upward, dangerously close to Nico’s dick. Nico gave out a breathy laugh.

"Is this your way of getting me aroused?" He questioned. "Nope." The blonde replied. "Just lovin you. I mean, unless you want to." Nico just shook his head and let him continue.

Funnily enough, Nico wasn’t feeling the least bit sexual. He was completely naked, with his equally naked boyfriend, currently kissing around his dick, and Nico felt nothing close to arousal.

Instead he just felt…  _Love_. He felt love in the purest form as he was treated as something to be worshipped, to be treasured, and Nico felt tears form in his eyes, because never had he ever imagined in his wildest dreams that he could ever feel like this.

The tears are still threatening to spill when Will trailed his light, feathery, kisses back up his other side. Will noticed immediately.

"Babe, are you crying?" He stopped what he was doing, and sat up to properly look at Nico, his eyes filled with concern. The son of Hades opened his mouth to speak, but sputtered instead, and the tears slowly made a trail down his face.

"I’m fine, sorry." He apologized, desperately wiping the tears from his face. Embarrassed, Nico felt his face heat up. "It’s just you- you make me feel…" Will waited patiently as Nico struggled to get the words out.

Nico lets out a breath and speaks. “I’ve always been a burden. Somebody to be protected. Who is only worthy of anybody’s time because he can’t take care of himself. That’s what everyone at camp thought. Hazel, Jason, hell, even  _Bianca_ saw me as a responsibility instead of a person. You…. You make feel like  _me_. I feel wanted.  _Desired_. Like, you like me for me, and not because you pity me. And I’m just kind of overwhelmed is all.”

Will smiled and took his hand. “I love you.” He kissed the top of Nico’s shoulder, and continued across the top of his chest, punctuating each kiss with an  _'I love you'_. He reached up to kiss Nico’s wet cheeks, then his forehead, down his nose, and eventually settles on his lips. It’s not like their usual kisses, not even a kiss, to be honest, more of a mutual pressing of lips together.

Will sat back to look at his boyfriend, the younger turning a deep shade of scarlet. “You’re cute when you blush.” He remarked, knowing Nico hates it when he brings it up. “Shut up.” Nico muttered. “Nope.” Will replied, popping the “p”. “I just got to kiss every inch of my beautiful boyfriend, I think I deserve to enjoy his cute little red face.”

"Not every inch." Nico mused. "You missed a spot." He stated. "Did I?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep." Nico nodded solemnly.

"You forgot to kiss my ass." Nico gave him a cheeky grin, and shifted to wave his cute lil booty in the blonde’s general direction.

Nico let out a surprised yelp when Will playfully smacked his bum. The offending hand is soon followed by a pair of soft lips pressing another kiss to Nico’s, now slightly sore, ass. Nico sticks his tongue out at him.

"Very mature." Will chuckles, grabbing the younger man and pulling him into a spooning position. "Now let’s sleep, love." He suggested, kissing the top of Nico’s head.

"But I’m not wearing my boxers." He replied, wiggling a bit to prove that, indeed, he was not wearing his boxers. Nico honestly didn’t understand how Will could possibly sleep naked. "Too bad." The son of a Apollo said, tightening his grip on the dark haired boy. "Looks like you’re going commando tonight." He stated.

Nico sighed, knowing that resistance was futile, and resigned himself to sleeping without shorts on for tonight. He settled into a comfortable position, intertwining his legs with Will’s, and closed his eyes.

_"Will?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"… I really do love you."_

Will smiled.

_"I really do love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> aye so here's my first solangelo lol. it's terrible ik one of my least favorites but eh it's one of the most popular so I figured I should move it here anyway. I'm working on moviing all of my fics on tumblr to ao3 so pls excuse all of the spam im sorry. If you;d like to follow me on tumblr my main blog (where fics and writing updates are posted) is artem-ace.tumblr.com and my pjo blog is demi-will-solace.tumblr.com


End file.
